


Too Hot, Too Cold (#86 Stroke)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is running hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot, Too Cold (#86 Stroke)

Peter strokes Neal’s hair before taking the cool cloth from El. Neal jumps and starts to babble as Peter tries to wick away the fever. He does his best not to listen to the babble in case Neal says something incriminating.

El takes a damp cloth of her own and lays it across Neal’s forehead. Peter knows they should go to a hospital but the raging blizzard outside isn’t set to pass for another two hours. No one in the city is moving.

Neal grabs El’s hand. “Tell Peter I’m sorry.” Neal mumbles.

El sighs. “Of course, Neal. I will.”


End file.
